Adele
|Rodzeństwo=Cameron Evans |Rodzice= *Penny Adkins *Mark Evans |Uczestnik wcielający się= *Bilguun Ariunbaatar *Katarzyna Cerekwicka *Jerzy Grzechnik *Monika Borzym *Adriana Kalska |Wykonywany utwór= *„Rolling In The Deep” *„Skyfall” *„Hello” *„Someone Like You” *„Send My Love (To Your New Lover)” |Edycja= *Pierwsza *Trzecia *Piąta *Siódma *Dziesiąta }} Adele, właściwie Adele Laurie Blue Adkins (ur. 5 maja 1988 roku w Londynie, Wielkba Brytania) – brytyjska piosenkarka oraz autorka tekstów. W 2006 roku ukończyła naukę w Brytyjskiej Szkole Sztuki Widowiskowej i Technologii (ang. BRIT School for Performing Arts and Technology). Niedługo później otrzymała propozycję podpisania kontraktu płytowego z wytwórnią XL Recordings po tym, jak jej kolega umieścił kilka jej utworów w serwisie Myspace. W 2007 roku piosenkarka otrzymała nagrodę Brit w kategorii „Wybór krytyków”, zaś rok później została wyróżniona w plebiscycie BBC Sound of 2008. W tym samym roku wydała swój debiutancki album studyjny zatytułowany 19, który uzyskał status siedmiokrotnej platynowej płyty w Wielkiej Brytanii oraz podwójnej platynowej płyty w Stanach Zjednoczonych. Przełomowym momentem w jej karierze w USA był gościnny występ w talk-show Saturday Night Live w tym samym roku. 8 lutego 2009 roku podczas 51. ceremonii wręczenia nagrody Grammy odebrała dwie statuetki za wygraną w kategoriach „Najlepszy nowy artysta” i „Najlepszy żeński wokalny występ popowy”. Na początku 2011 roku Adele wydała swój drugi album studyjny zatytułowany 21, który zyskał bardzo dobre recenzje od krytyków muzycznych i osiągnął międzynarodowy sukces komercyjny. Płyta zapewniła piosenkarce wiele najważniejszych nagród muzycznych, w tym m.in. rekordową liczbę sześciu nagród Grammy (w tym najważniejszą, za wygraną w kategorii „Album roku”), dwie nagrody Brit (w tym za wygraną w kategorii „Brytyjski album roku”) oraz trzy Amerykańskie Nagrody Muzyczne. Krążek uzyskał status szesnastokrotnej platynowej płyty w Wielkiej Brytanii i został czwartym najczęściej kupowanych albumem w historii brytyjskiego rynku muzycznego. Oprócz tego, został płytą utrzymującą się najdłużej w historii na pierwszym miejscu amerykańskiej listy bestsellerów (od 1985 roku), a także uzyskał status diamentowej w kraju. Do tej pory odnotowano ponad 30-milionową sprzedaż płyty. Płyta 21 zapewniła Adele także kilkukrotny zapis na kartach Księgi rekordów Guinnessa. Piosenkarka została pierwszą kobietą w historii, której trzy kolejne single znalazły się na szczycie amerykańskiego notowania Hot 100. Poza tym, jako pierwsza kobieta w historii znalazła się w pierwszej piątce najważniejszych notowań w kraju ze swoimi dwiema kolejnymi płytami oraz dwoma kolejnymi singlami. Album jest także najdłużej utrzymującą się na szczycie notowań sprzedaży płytą w historii list bestsellerów w Wielkiej Brytanii i Stanach Zjednoczoych. W 2013 roku otrzymała Nagrodę Akademii Filmowej, Złotego Globa oraz nagrodę Grammy za utwór „Skyfall”, który skomponowała, napisała i nagrała na potrzeby filmu o przygodach Jamesa Bonda o tym samym tytule. Po trzyletniej przerwie w wydawaniu albumów, w listopadzie 2015 roku zaprezentowała swój trzeci album studyjny zatytułowany 25, który zadebiutował na pierwszym miejscu listy najczęściej kupowanych płyt na najważniejszych rynkach muzycznych oraz ustanowił nowe rekordy sprzedaży w Wielkiej Brytanii i Stanach Zjednoczonych. Pierwszym singlem z płyty została piosenka „Hello”, która zadebiutowała na szczycie list przebojów w wielu krajach na całym świecie oraz została pierwszym utworem w historii amerykańskiego rynku muzycznego, który został sprzedany w ponad milionowym nakładzie w ciągu tygodnia po premierze. W 2011 i 2012 roku amerykański magazyn Billboard uznał Adele „Artystą roku”. W 2012 roku piosenkarka znalazła się na piątym miejscu plebiscytu na „Najlepszą kobietę w muzyce” przygotowanym przez VH1, zaś magazyn Time uznał ją za jedną z najbardziej wpływowych ludzi na świecie. Do tej pory szacuje się sprzedaż 40 milionów albumów oraz 50 milionów singli artystki, co czyni Adele jedną z najlepiej sprzedających się artystów w historii. Dzieciństwo i edukacja Adele Laurie Blue Adkins urodziła się 5 maja 1988 roku w szpitalu North Middlesex w dzielnicy Tottenham w Londynie jako córka osiemnastoipółletniej, niezamężnej Penny Adkins oraz walijskiego hydraulika Marka Evansa, który opuścił rodzinę dwa lata później. Jak sam przyznał, popadł w alkoholizm po śmierci swojego ojca, który zmarł z powodu raka jelita. Adele zaczęła śpiewać w wieku czterech lat, kiedy to zafascynowała się brzmieniem różnych głosów: Pasjami lubiłam słuchać, jak tony głosu zmieniają się od gniewnych do podnieconych czy od radosnych do smutnych. Jak sama przyznała w jednym z wywiadów, w dzieciństwie częściej śpiewała niż czytała. Pierwszym koncertem, na który zabrała ją matka, był występ zespołu The Cure w Funsbury Park. Kilka lat później umieściła jedną z ich piosenek, „Lovesong”, na swojej drugiej płycie zatytułowanej 21. Jako pięciolatka zaczęła występować na przyjęciach wydawanych przez jej matkę. W 1997 roku, czyli w wieku dziewięciu lat, przeprowadziła się z matką do Brighton. Dwa lata później obie przeniosły się do West Norwood, które okazało się inspiracją do utworu „Hometown Glory” napisanego przez szesnastoletnią Adele w 2004 roku. Jednym z najbardziej decydujących w jej życiu momentów był występ piosenkarki Pink w Brixton Academy: To była piosenka „Missundaztood”, więc miałam jakieś 13 albo 14 lat. Nigdy nie słyszałam w pomieszczeniu kogoś, kto tak śpiewa. Pamiętam to uczucie, jakbym była w tunelu aerodynamicznym, jej głos po prostu mnie uderzył. To było niesamowite. Oprócz tego, duży wpływ na jej zauroczenie muzyką oraz późniejszą twórczość mieli także tacy artyści, jak zespół The Beautiful South, East 17, Gabrielle, Spice Girls, Tom Jones, Etta James i Ella Fitzgerald. W 2003 roku Adele została przyjeta do Brytyjską Szkołę Sztuki Widowiskowej i Technologii, gdzie chodziła do klasy z takimi piosenkarkami, jak Leona Lewis czy Jessie J. Artystka ukończyła naukę w szkole w maju 2006 roku. Po ukończeniu szkoły planowała zostać szefem działu artystycznego (tzw. A&R) w wytwórni muzycznej. Kariera muzyczna '2006-2007: Początki kariery' W lutym 2006 roku nagrała partie wokalne w utworze „Be Divine” rapera o pseudonimie Ricsta. Jest to pierwszy oficjalnie opublikowany utwór z udziałem piosenkarki. Cztery miesiące po ukończeniu nauki w BRIT School artystka opublikowała dwie swoje piosenki – „Daydreamer” i „My Same” – na łamach czwartego internetowego wydania PlatformsMagazine.com. Niedługo potem nagrała swoją pierwszą demówkę zawierającą trzy utwory napisane na potrzeby szkolnego projektu, czyli „Daydreamer”, „My Same” oraz „Hometown Glory”, piosenkę będącą jej pierwszą autorską piosenką w karierze. Jedną z płyt podarowała swojemu koledze Lyndonowi, który opublikował piosenki na portalu Myspace. Niedługo po publikacji zdobyły one popularność oraz zostały przesłuchane m.in. przedstawicieli wytwórni muzycznej Island Records oraz przez Richarda Russella, ówczesnego prezesa wytwórni XL Recordings, które zaproponował Adele podpisanie kontraktu płytowego. Ta początkowo wątpliła w autentyczność propozycji, jednak ostatecznie zdecydowała się na spotkanie z Russellem, na które poszła ze swoim kolegą Benem Thomasem. Nick Huggett, założyciel wytwórni XL, polecił Adele jej przyszłemu menedżerowi, Jonathanowi Dickinsowi z agencji September Management, z którym podpisała umowę współpracowniczą w czerwcu 2006 roku. We wrześniu piosenkarka podpisała kontrakt płytowy z wytwórnią XL Recordings. '2008-2009: Album ''19 Na początku 2007 roku Adele śpiewała w kilku londyńskich pubach, a niedługo potem wyruszyła w krajową trasę koncertową jako support Jacka Peñate, którego poznała w serwisie Myspace. Piosenkarka nagrała dla niego partie wokalne do piosenki „My Yvonne”, która znalazła się na jego debiutanckim albumie pt. Matinée z października 2007 roku. Podczas sesji nagraniowej Adele poznała producenta Jima Abbissa, który później zajął się produkcją większości piosenek z jej dwóch pierwszych płyt – 19 i 21. W czerwcu skończyła pracę nad materiałem na swoją pierwszą płytę, a także zaliczyła telewizyjny debiut, występując jako gość muzyczny w talk-show Later... with Jools Holland transmitowanym na kanale BBC. W trakcie odcinka zaprezentowała na żywo utwór „Daydreamer”. 22 października tego samego roku wydała swój debiutancki singiel – „Hometown Glory". Kilka dni później wystąpiła gościnnie na koncercie Marka Ronsona w londyńskim Roundhouse, zagranym w ramach festiwalu BBC Electric Proms 2007. W tym samym roku razem z Willem Youngiem wystąpiła na charytatywnym koncercie w londyńskim Union Chapel – Mencap Music’s Little Noise Sessions 2007, a także nadal koncertowała jako wsparcie dla Jacka Peñate i Devendry Banharta. 7 grudnia pojawiła się gościnnie w programie Friday Night with Jonathan Ross, w którym zaśpiewała utwór „Chasing Pavements”, zaś dzień później została ogłoszona laureatką nagrody Brit w kategorii „Wybór krytyków”. W 2008 roku Adele zaczęła występować solowo podczas koncertów akustycznych, podczas których wspierana była przez Damiena Rice’a. Na początku stycznia została ogłoszona laureatką Sound of 2008, plebiscytu telewizji BBC mającego na celu wskazanie brytyjskiego artysty, który odniesie sukces w kolejnym roku. 14 stycznia wydała swój drugi singiel – „Chasing Pavements", który zadebiutował na drugim miejscu brytyjskiej listy przebojów. Dwa tygodnie później, tj. 28 stycznia, premierę miał jej debiutancki album studyjny zatytułowany 19. Płyta, która zawierała piosenki w większości napisane i skomponowane przez samą piosenkarkę, zadebiutowała na pierwszym miejscu listy najczęściej kupowanych albumów w Wielkiej Brytanii. Album zyskał głównie pozytywne recenzje od krytyków muzycznych oraz zapewnił piosenkarce wygraną podczas ceremonii wręczenia Urban Music Award w kategorii „Najlepszy występ jazzowy", a także nominację do Mercury Prize w kategorii „Album roku”, do nagrody Q w kategorii „Przełom roku” oraz do nagrody Music of Black Origin w kategorii „Najlepsza brytyjska artystka”. W marcu 2008 roku Adele podpisała kontrakt z wytwórniami Columbia Records i XL Recordings, w myśl której działania promocyjne miały zostać rozszerzone o amerykański rynek muzyczny. W tym samym miesiącu piosenkarka wyruszyła w minitrasę koncertową po Ameryce Północnej, a w czerwcu wydała swoją debiutancką płytę w całych Stanach Zjednoczonych. W kwietniu ukazał się jej nowy singiel – „Cold Shoulder", zaś w maju jej inna piosenka, „Hometown Glory”, została wykorzystana w ostatnim, podwójnym odcinku czwartej serii serialu Chirurdzy, który obejrzało ponad osiemnaście milionów telewidzów. Od maja 2008 do czerwca 2009 roku Adele odbywała światową trasę koncertową zatytułowaną An Evening with Adele. Później odwołała amerykańską część trasy, ponieważ chciała poświęcić ten czas swojemu ówczesnemu chłopakowi. Jak wyznała w wywiadzie dla magazynu Nylon w czerwcu 2009 roku: Nie wierzę, że to zrobiłam. To wydaje się takie niewdzięczne... W tamtym czasie bardzo dużo piłam, bo to było podstawą mojego związku z tym chłopakiem. Nie mogłam bez niego wytrzymać, więc pomyślałam: «No dobra, to w takim razie odwołam swoje rzeczy». W trakcie rozmowy nazwała ten okres „kryzysem wieku młodzieńczego”. W tamtym czasie zaczęła być znana jej niechęć do podróży samolotem oraz ataki tęsknoty, kiedy znajdowała się daleko od swojego rodzinnego Londynu. W połowie października 2008 roku kariera Adele w Stanach Zjednoczonych sprawiała wrażenie rozczarowującej. 18 października piosenkarka wystąpiła jako gość muzyczny w programie Saturday Night Live transmitowanym przez telewizję NBC. Podczas odcinka, w którym wystąpiła Sarah Palin, ówczesna amerykańska wiceprezydent, artystka zaśpiewała dwie piosenki – „Chasing Pavements” i „Cold Shoulder". Po programie odnotowano ponad 15-milionową oglądalność programu. Następnego dnia album 19 znalazł się na szczycie listy sprzedaży w serwisie iTunes oraz zajął piąte miejsce w zestawieniu na stronie sklepu internetowego Amazon.com. Płyta zajęła także 11. miejsce na amerykańskiej liście Billboard 200, awansując o 35 miejsc w porównaniu z poprzednim tygodniem. W listopadzie 2008 roku Adele przeprowadziła się do Notting Hill po opuszczeniu domu swojej matki, co sprowokowało ją do porzucenia alkoholu. W tym samym miesiącu wydała swój kolejny singiel – „Make You Feel My Love”, który był jej wersją piosenki Boba Dylana o tym samym tytule, a także wystąpiła koncertu inaugurującego festiwal BBC Electric Proms 2008, na którym zaśpiewała piosenkę „Baby It’s You”. 11 listopada po raz drugi wzięła udział na festiwalu Mencap Music’s LIttle Noise w Union Chapel, tym razem jednak jako główna gwiazda wieczoru. 8 lutego 2009 roku Adele 51. ceremonii wręczenia nagrody Grammy odebrała dwie statuetki za wygraną w kategoriach „Najlepszy nowy artysta” i „Najlepszy żeński wokalny występ popowy”. Była także nominowana do zdobycia nagród w kategoriach „Nagranie roku” i „Piosenka roku” (za utwór „Chasing Pavements”). W tym samym miesiącu album 19 uzyskał status złotej płyty w Stanach Zjednoczonych, zaś w lipcu tego samego roku odnotowano jego sprzedaż w ponad 2,2 milionach egzemplarzy. Kilka miesięcy wcześniej, w kwietniu 2009 roku napisała pierwszą piosenkę do nowego albumu – „Take It All”. Po zaprezentowaniu tego utworu, opowiadającego o nieodwzajemnionym uczuciu do drugiej osoby, z piosenkarką zrywa jej ówczesny chłopak. 14 maja, wyemitowany został dwudziesty drugi odcinek serialu Brzydula Betty zatytułowanym In the Stars, w którym gościnnie wystąpiła Adele. 28 czerwca wzięła udział w koncercie organizowanym w amfiteatrze Hollywood Bowl w Los Angeles, zaś we wrześniu wystąpiła u boku takich artystek, jak Kelly Clarkson, Miley Cyrus, Jennifer Hudson czy Leona Lewis na charytatywnym koncercie Divas organizowanym w nowojorskiej Akademii Muzycznej w Brooklynie, z którego dochód został przeznaczony na rzecz umuzykalniania amerykańskich uczniów oraz wyposażenia szkół w instrumenty muzyczne. '''2010-2012: Album ''21 W 2010 roku Adele zdobyła nominację do nagrody Grammy w kategorii „Najlepszy żeński wokalny występ popowy” za piosenkę „Hometown Glory”. W kwietniu jej utwór „My Same” trafił na niemiecką listę przebojów po tym, jak niemiecka piosenkarka Lena zaśpiewała własną wersję piosenki w programie Unser Star für Oslo, będącym krajowymi eliminacjami do 55. Konkursu Piosenki Eurowizji (które Lena ostatecznie wygrała). Od kwietnia do maja przebywała w Kalifornii, gdzie razem z Rickiem Rubinem nagrywała część materiału na swój nowy album w studiu muzycznym Shangri-La w Malibu. Ostatecznie nagrania albumu trwały do października, a w trakcie sesji nagraniowej w Londynie towarzyszył piosenkarce Paul Epworth. W listopadzie Adele poinformowała, że płyta ukaże się w styczniu 2011 roku. Zdradziła także, że płyta będzie nosiła tytuł 21, co miało nawiązywać do jej wieku. Dodała także: To będzie inna płyta niż «19» – będzie o tych samych rzeczach, ale przedstawionych w innym świetle. (...) Całkiem inaczej radzę sobie teraz z różnymi sprawami. Jestem bardziej cierpliwa, bardziej szczera, szybciej wybaczam i jestem bardziej świadoma swoich wad, nawyków i zasad.. Pod koniec listopada wydała swój pierwszy singiel zwiastujący nową płytę – „Rolling in the Deep”, który zadebiutował na drugim miejscu brytyjskiej listy przebojów. 3 grudnia Adele wystąpiła gościnnie na koncercie CMT (Country Music Television) organizowanym z myślą o artystach muzyki country. Podczas widowiska piosenkarka zaśpiewała przebój „Need You Now” razem Dariusem Ruckerem z zespołu Lady Antebellum. W 2011 roku ich występ zdobył nominację do Nagrody Muzycznej CMT w kategorii „Najlepszy występ roku w CMT". 24 stycznia 2011 roku ukazał się album zatytułowany 21. Jak sama przyznała, materiał na płytę napisała po zerwaniu ze swoim chłopakiem. Na krążku można usłyszeć inspiracje współczesną muzyką country oraz muzyką dawną, zaś zmiana brzmienia inspirowana była jedną z podróży autobusowej Adele w trakcie jej trasy koncertowej Ameryce Południowej. Podczas jazdy kierowca puszczał w radiu współczesną muzykę z Nashville, która była dla piosenkarki „bardzo ekscytująca, ponieważ nigdy nie dorastała przy tego typu muzyce”. Album zyskał bardzo dobre recenzje od krytyków muzycznych i osiągnął międzynarodowy sukces komercyjny, docierając do pierwszego miejsca list najczęściej kupowanych albumów w ponad 25 krajach na całym świecie, w tym w Wielkiej Brytanii i Stanach Zjednoczonych, a także m.in. w Meksyku, Nowej Zelandii, Australii, Holandii, Austrii, Szwajcarii, Polsce, Norwegii, Finlandii, Danii, Szwecji oraz we Włoszech i we Francji. Tego samego dnia premierę miał drugi singiel z płyty – „Someone Like You”. Jak opowiedziała sama Adele, napisała piosenkę po tym, jak dowiedziała się, że jej były chłopak oświadczył się innej kobiecie. Pod koniec stycznia wzięła udział w minisesji Live Lounge dla BBC Radio 1, podczas którego zaśpiewała sześć piosenek: „Rolling in the Deep”, „Someone Like You”, „Don’t You Remember”, „Chasing Pavements”, „Hometown Glory” oraz swoją wersję przeboju „Promise This” z repertuaru Cheryl Cole. 15 lutego wystąpiła jako jeden z gości muzycznych podczas 31. ceremonii wręczenia nagród Brit. W trakcie gali dała emocjonalny występ z piosenką „Someone Like You”, zaś pod koniec piosenki popłakała się. Jak przyznała po gali: Pod koniec wykonywania tej piosenki byłam naprawdę rozemocjonowana, bo byłam przytłoczona tym wszystkim, tą wizją mojego byłego, wizją tego, że ogląda mnie w domu i będzie się ze mnie śmiał, bo wie, że płaczę przez niego. (...) Wtedy wszyscy wstali, co mnie przytłoczyło. Występ uznawany był przez wielu krytyków muzycznych i obserwatorów za najlepszy podczas całej gali. Kilka dni po ceremonii obie płyty Adele (19 i 21) oraz oba single z nowej płyty („Rolling in the Deep” i „Someone Like You”) znalazły się (kolejno) w pierwszej piątce listy najczęściej kupowanych albumów oraz singli, dzięki czemu piosenkarka została pierwszym żyjącym artystą (od czasów zespołu The Beatles w 1964 roku), którego dwa kolejne albumy oraz single znalazły się w pierwszej piątce obu najważniejszych notowań brytyjskiego rynku. Nowy singiel dotarł na pierwsze miejsce kilku światowych list przebojów oraz ustanowił nowe rekordy sprzedaży. Pod koniec maja, w połowie amerykańskiej trasy koncertowej pt. Adele Live, Adele traci głos z powodu infekcji gardła oraz zmęczenia. Niedługo później u piosenkarki rozpoznany zostaje krwotok ze strun głosowych, a artystce zalecane jest bezwzględne milczenie przez miesiąc. Tym samym musiała przerwać swoja trasę koncertową oraz wrócić do Londynu. W lipcu występuje podczas koncertu Heaven in London for Pride, zaś kilka dni później na iTunes Festival organizowanym w Roundhouse. 9 sierpnia wznowiła amerykańską trasę koncertową, zaś 28 sierpnia wystąpiła gościnnie podczas 28. ceremonii wręczenia MTV Video Music Awards. W trakcie gali zaśpiewała utwór „Someone Like You”. Podczas gali teledysk do piosenki „Rolling in the Deep” otrzymał trzy statuetki za wygraną w kategoriach: „Najlepsza dyrekcja artystyczna”, „Najlepszy montaż” i „Najlepsza kinematografia”. Klip był także nominowany do zdobycia wyróżnienia w kategoriach: „Teledysk roku”, „Najlepszy teledysk popowy”, „Najlepszy teledysk żeński” i „Najlepsza reżyseria”. Kilka dni po zakończeniu ceremonii utwór „Someone Like You” dotarł do pierwszego miejsca amerykańskiej listy przebojów. W lutym 2012 roku do pierwszego miejsca listy dotarł również trzeci singiel z płyty – „Set Fire to the Rain”, który został wydany w lipcu poprzedniego roku. Adele została tym samym pierwszym artystą w historii, którego album utrzymywał się na pierwszym miejscu listy najczęściej kupowanych płyt w Stanach Zjednoczonych, a single z niego pochodzące znalazły się w tym czasie na szczycie listy przebojów. W październiku Adele ponownie traci głos. Z powodu choroby odwołała swój występ na gali wręczenia nagród Q, podczas której wyróżniona została dwiema statuetkami: dla „Najlepszej artystki” i „Najlepszej piosenki” (za „Rolling in the Deep”). Na przełomie października i listopada poddaje się zabiegowi mikrochirurgii struny głosowej, który wykonuje dr Steven Zeitels, profesor Harvard i dyrektor Centrum Operacji Krtani i Rehabilitacji Głosu w Massachusetts (ang. Massachusetts Center for Laryngeal Surgery and Voice Rehabilitation). Do grudnia 2011 album 21 został sprzedany w ponad 3,4 milionach egzemplarzy w samej Wielkiej Brytanii, gdzie został okrzyknięty najlepiej sprzedającą się płytą XXI wieku, pokonując płytę Back to Black Amy Winehouse. Adele została również pierwszą artystką w historii, która sprzedała trzy miliony swoich płyt w ciągu jednego roku kalendarzowego. '2012-2014: Skyfall Po zakończeniu przerwy spowodowanej operacją, w lutym 2012 roku Adele powróciła na scenę występem podczas 54. ceremonii wręczenia nagród Grammy. W trakcie gali zaśpiewała piosenkę „Rolling in the Deep” oraz odebrała statuetki za wygraną we wszystkich kategoriach, w których była nominowana, tj.: „Nagranie roku”, „Piosenka roku” i „Najlepszy krótkometrażowy teledysk” (za utwór „Rolling in the Deep”), „Najlepszy solowy występ popowy” (za „Someone Like You”), „Album roku” i „Najlepszy popowy album wokalny”(za płytę pt. 21). Po ceremonii płyta 21 osiągnęła najwyższy tygodniowy wynik sprzedaży w historii notowania Nielsen SoundScan, osiągając pułap 740 tys. sprzedanych egzemplarzy. Oprócz tego, piosenkarka zdobyła także dwie Brit Awards za wygraną w kategoriach „Najlepsza brytyjska solistka” i „Brytyjski album roku”. Była także nominowana do zyskania nagrody w kategorii „Brytyjski singiel roku” za „Someone Like You”. Po gali album 21 po raz dwudziesty pierwszy z rzędu znalazł się na szczycie brytyjskiego notowania najczęściej kupowanych płyt w kraju. W grudniu poinformowano o łącznej sprzedaży płyty w ponad czteroipółmilionowym nakładzie w kraju, co dało jej tytuł czwartego najczęściej kupowanego krążka w kraju w historii. W tym samym czasie odnotowano ponad dziesięciomilionową sprzedaż 21 w Stanach Zjednoczonych, co dało albumowi status diamentowej płyty. Piosenkarka została tym samym jedynym artystą w historii amerykańskiego rynku muzycznego, który uzyskał ten certyfikat dzięki jednej płycie w mniej niż dwa lata. W październiku potwierdzono, że Adele jest odpowiedzialna za skomponowanie, napisanie i nagranie piosenki przewodniej filmu Skyfall opowiadającego o przygodach Jamesa Bonda. Utwór „Skyfall” został napisany przez piosenkarkę we współpracy z Paulem Epworthem, a jego nagranie odbyło się w Abbey Road Studios. 14 października singiel trafił na drugie miejsce brytyjskiej listy przebojów z wynikiem 92 tys. sprzedanych egzemplarzy oraz na ósme miejsce w notowaniu w Stanach Zjednoczonych, gdzie został sprzedany w ponad 261 tys. kopii. Ostatecznie singiel został sprzedany w ponad dwóch milionach egzemplarzy na całym świecie. Utwór został nagrodzony Złotym Globem w kategorii „Najlepsza piosenka oryginalna” oraz Nagrodą Akademii Filmowej za wygraną w tej samej kategorii. W grudniu Adele została uznana za „Artystę roku” według redakcji magazynu Billboard, zaś album 21 zyskał tytuł „Albumu roku”, dzięki czemu piosenkarka została pierwszym artystą, który wygrał w obu kategoriach dwa lata z rzędu. Występ piosenkarki z piosenką „Set Fire to the Rain” podczas 55. ceremonii wręczenia nagród Grammy zdobył statuetkę Grammy w kategorii „Najlepszy popowy występ solowy”. W 2012 roku ukazała się pierwsza oficjalna biografia Adele zatytułowana Być jak... Adele, której autorką została Caroline Sanderson. '''Od 2015: Album ''25 23 października 2015 roku Adele opublikowała swój nowy singiel „Hello” zapowiadający jej trzeci album studyjny zatytułowany 25. Singiel ustanowił nowy rekord odtworzeń VEVO w ciągu 24 godzin, uzyskując liczbę ponad 27.7 milionów wyświetleń. "Hello" osiągnął certyfikat 100 milionów odtworzeń w pięć dni, pokonując „Wrecking Ball” Miley Cyrus, której klip pułap ten osiągnął w sześć dni, ustanawiając kolejny rekord. Utwór zajął pierwsze miejsce w Billboard Hot 100, gdzie utrzymał się 10 tygodni. Premiera płyty zaplanowana jest na 20 listopada tego samego roku. 21 stycznia, tj. po 87 dniach od premiery, teledysk do utworu przekroczył miliard wyświetleń w serwisie YouTube, ustanawiając rekord najszybszego przekroczenia miliarda wyświetleń. Życie prywatne Jest związana z Simonem Koneckim. 19 października 2012 urodził się ich syn – Angelo James. Dyskografia 'Albumy studyjne' *19 (2008) *21 (2011) *25 (2015) Trasy koncertowe *An Evening with Adele (2008–09) *Adele Live (2011) *Adele Live 2016 (2016) Oryginalne wykonanie 'Edycja pierwsza' center 'Edycja trzecia' center 'Edycja piąta' center 'Edycja siódma' center 'Edycja dziesiąta''' center Zobacz też *Bilguun Ariunbaatar *Katarzyna Cerekwicka *Jerzy Grzechnik *Monika Borzym *Adriana Kalska Kategoria:Wokaliści poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Panie wokalistki poszczególnych edycji Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo Kategoria:Wokaliści pierwszej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści trzeciej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści piątej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści siódmej edycji Kategoria:Wokaliści dziesiątej edycji